militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
74th Indiana Infantry Regiment
The 74th Regiment Indiana Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 74th Indiana Infantry was organized at Fort Wayne, Indiana and mustered in for a three year enlistment on August 21, 1862 under the command of Colonel Charles W. Chapman. The regiment was attached to 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, Army of the Ohio, September 1862. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, III Corps, Army of the Ohio, to November 1862. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, Center, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XIV Corps, to October 1863. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, XIV Corps, to June 1865. The 74th Indiana Infantry mustered out of service at Washington, D.C. on June 9, 1865. Detailed service Moved to Louisville, Ky., August 22, thence to Bowling Green, Ky., and duty there until September 5. Moved to Louisville, Ky., September 5, 1862. (Companies C and K at siege of Munfordville, Ky., September 14–17. Captured September 17. Exchanged November 17, and rejoined regiment at Castillian, Tenn., December 4, 1862.) Pursuit of Bragg into Kentucky October 1–15. Battle of Perryville, Ky., October 8. March to Gallatin, Tenn.. and duty there and at Castillian until January 1863. Operations against Morgan December 22, 1862 to January 2, 1863. Boston December 29, 1862. Moved to Nashville, Tenn., January 13, 1863, then to Murfreesboro, and duty there until June. Expedition toward Columbia March 4–14. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Hoover's Gap June 24–26. Tullahoma June 29–30. Occupation of middle Tennessee until August 16. Passage of the Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River and Chickamauga Campaign August 16-September 22. Battle of Chickamauga September 19–21. Siege of Chattanooga, September 24-November 23. Before Chattanooga September 22–26. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Orchard Knob November 23–24. Missionary Ridge November 25. Pursuit to Ringgold November 26–27. Demonstration on Dalton, Ga., February 22–27, 1864. Tunnel Hill, Buzzard's Roost Gap, and Rocky Raced Ridge, February 23–25. Atlanta Campaign May 1-September 8. Demonstrations on Rocky Faced Ridge May 8–11. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Advance on Dallas May 18–25. Operations on Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Ruff's Station July 4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Peachtree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Utoy Creek August 5–7. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Lovejoy's Station September 2–6. Operations against Hood in northern Georgia and northern Alabama September 29-November 3. Kingston, Ga., November 8 and 10. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April, 1865. Fayetteville, N. C., March 11. Averysboro March 16. Battle of Bentonville March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 19. Grand Review May 24. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 274 men during service; 5 officers and 86 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 181 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Charles W. Chapman * Lieutenant Colonel Myron Baker - commanded at the battle of Chickamauga Notable members * 2nd Lieutenant Orville T. Chamberlain, Company G - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the battle of Chickamauga * Lieutenant Jeremiah Kuder, Company A - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the battle of Jonesboro See also * List of Indiana Civil War regiments * Indiana in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Peddycord, Will F. History of the Seventy-Fourth Regiment Indiana Volunteer Infantry: A Three Years' Organization (Warsaw, IN: Smith Printery), 1913. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Indiana Civil War regiments